


В расступающейся тьме

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Иллюстрации к макси fandom_OE_North_and_South_2020 [7]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Автор — Валентин-Отто Придд (https://hakueitai.diary.ru/)
Series: Иллюстрации к макси fandom_OE_North_and_South_2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879066
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации). fandom OE North and South 2020.





	В расступающейся тьме

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Зоркое сердце](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895245) by [chernoyada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada). 



> Автор — Валентин-Отто Придд (<https://hakueitai.diary.ru/>)

_Что видит Валентин_

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/Xb31HkR/1-518.jpg)

_Музыка Арно_

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/SB4Xw3z/2.jpg)

_Прикосновение_

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/bbdJnYh/534-1.jpg)

_Разрушение проклятья_

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/8DGYRPt/530-2.jpg)

  
  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879078" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/LzmGSqY/6-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
